Its a trap of love
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: Soldier Game un trío de jóvenes modelos famosos por todo el pais y deseados por muchas, tienen como rivales a Tojo Nozomi y Yazawa Nico, bueno solo dos de ellos porque el tercero prefería mantenerse al margen por órdenes de su novia y amenaza de la amiga de ésta, y se relaciona con el secreto que el duo de modelos guarda. (gender bender)


**Nuevo OS, algo incompleto (?) bueno a decir verdad pensaba incluirlo dentro de "Las realidades del destino" que publico en wattpad pero me di cuenta de lo difícil que sería adaptarlo para esa historia así que lo dejo como un OS separado... tal vez sea algo apresurado en la historia pero eso es porque este es mas como una prueba para un fic largo con temática similar, por eso pensaba meterlo en la otra historia... bueno lean y critiquen... digo dejen review...**

* * *

 **It`s a trap of love.**

Dentro de una de las más prestigiosas universidades de Tokio se escuchaban gritos femeninos, pero no de miedo, eran gritos de fans pidiendo autógrafos, fotografías y muchas cosas más a un trio de jóvenes estudiantes conocidos como _Soldier Game_ , bueno, mayormente a dos de ellos puesto que el tercero y quien está justo en el centro en cuanto a edad, puesto que son de tres grados distintos.

¿La razón? Bueno, ese chico tenía novia por lo que no se encontraba disponible, cosa que con los otros dos no ocurría, al menos por el momento.

Ellos tres eran reconocidos modelos famosos en todo el país, aunque al principio comenzaron solo para ganar algo de dinero extra ganaron fama en cuestión de semanas.

— Por fin libres —Comentó joven del centro en edad.

— No creí escuchar esas palabras de ti Umi —Dijo el menor con algo de gracia.

— Debe ser por alguna escena de celos de su adorada novia —Exclamó el mayor para después reír junto a su compañero.

— Kotori no es celosa —Expresó con molestia por las burlas.

— Realmente eres denso.

— ¿Lo dudabas?

Y las risas continuaron.

— No quiero escuchar eso de ustedes —Comentó recordando cierto detalle que su novia le contó y que el mismo comprobó — Como sea, mi clase está por comenzar, Maki, Eli, no olviden la sesión de hoy.

— Ya lo sé —Contestó el menor.

— Déjalo Maki, está así porque es la nueva línea de Kotori.

— Y más les vale llegar temprano —Amenazó antes de irse.

Las burlas de sus amigos continuaron pero decidió ignorarlos por ahora, ya tendría su dulce venganza y será algo que nunca olvidaran.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Nadie les dijo eso, nunca escucharon a alguien mencionar a esos dos, ¿Por qué no lo hicieron? ¡Ah!, claro, se negarían a trabajar.

— Vamos Elicchi no pongas esa cara, arruinaras las fotos.

Tojo Nozomi, modelo, al igual que él su fama se disparó extremadamente rápido, pelo morado largo un poco debajo de la cintura, ojos verdes y facciones bastante refinadas, no era sorpresa su popularidad; su compañero y mejor amigo, Yazawa Nico, bajito de cabello generalmente largo pero no tanto como Nozomi, negro y de ojos rojos, mantenía una rivalidad con Maki, más bien mantenían una rivalidad entre ellos, Umi prefería mantenerse al margen de todo eso.

— ¿Por qué tengo que trabajar con un enano? —Maki no encontraba gracia en todo eso.

— ¿Por qué no cierras esa boca y sonríes a la cámara tomate con patas? —Dijo Nico respondiendo a la agresión — Solo para eso sirve.

— Chicos, les dije que nada de conflictos ¿Recuerdan?

Maki y Eli simplemente se fueron a cambiar de ropa, si fuera otra modista seguro que no dudarían en intentar cancelar el contrato o cualquier otra cosa antes que trabajar con esos dos, pero no, tenía que ser la novia de Sonoda Umi precisamente.

— Hay que esforzarnos juntos Elicchi —Pese al gran odio que parecían tener esos dos para Nozomi, no parecía guardarles ningún tipo de resentimiento por los insultos, es más parecía divertirse a lo grande con cada encuentro.

— La próxima vez pediré el doble o nada —Comentó Nico con su mal humor.

Umi solo sonreía un poco divertido e irónico, ¿El motivo? Bueno resulta que esos dos supermodelos a quien sus compañeros no dejan de molestar son realmente chicas con ropa masculina, por varios motivos ellas terminaron modelando solo ropa para hombre con gran éxito, tanto que pocos sabían quiénes eran realmente, entre esas personas estaban Kotori quien es amiga de ambas y Umi, quien se enteró por Kotori, pero por amenaza de su novia y Nozomi no puede decir nada.

Para ambas era más divertido así, por dos razones, una, ambas eran fujoshis y esa fue una de las razones por las que terminaron en esa situación, arrastrando a Nico y dos.

— Vamos Elicchi, se supone que tenemos que posar juntos —Dijo Nozomi sujetando el brazo de su _rival_ posando para la cámara.

El pobre chico retiró su mano sonrojado y puso distancia entre ambos tratando de calmarse, él no era de ese tipo, a él le gustaban las mujeres, Ayase Eli no era gay.

— No empujes tomate —Habló Nico con voz fuerte empujando al otro.

Cabe decir que ambos estaban de espaldas.

— Lo mismo digo enano —No le gustaba para nada esa sensación de comodidad que sentía al tenerlo cerca.

Al parecer esos dos no dejarían de pelear durante toda la sesión de fotografía.

Mientras tanto Kotori tomaba sus propias fotografías de ambas parejas y de Umi, eso era una mina de oro, como amaba su trabajo.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

— Es la última vez que accedemos a algo como eso Umi —Exclamó molesto Eli al día siguiente.

— Opino como el ruso amante del chocolate —Dijo Maki ganándose una mirada del rubio — No me importan tus amenazas no lo volveré a hacer.

— De acuerdo —Ni si quiera intentó discutir — Además no tienen de que preocuparse.

— ¿Por qué no? —Inquirió el mayor.

— Kotori dijo que su próxima línea de ropa será femenina, así que no nos necesita —Respondió con calma — A menos que quieran usar vestido.

— Eso nunca —Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

— Somos hombres ¿Cierto Eli?

Y la imagen de un modelo de ojos verdes cruzó por su cabeza.

— Claro, no nos gustan los hombres.

— Nunca comenté nada sobre que les gustaran los hombre Eli —Umi hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no reír.

— Igualmente nunca usaría un vestido —Recalcó antes de irse avergonzado, ¿En qué estaba pensando?

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Ambos jóvenes reían como locos, cualquier pensaría que enloquecieron o algo parecido pero no era el caso, en sus manos sostenían una revista donde sus rivales salían modelando en ropa femenina, no se molestaron en leer nada y bastaban las imágenes para que estallaran en carcajadas burlándose.

Umi solo observaba en silencio preguntándose ¿Realmente él es el más denso del trio?

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

— Debimos saber que aquí era donde te habías metido —Comentó el rubio al ver a Umi con su novia en un parque cercano a donde estaban antes.

Al menos ya habían calmado esa risa que no los dejaba ni pronunciar palabra, por eso el joven Sonoda decidió alejarse de ellos, en el camino se encontró con Kotori quien le comentó que esperaba a sus amigas en ese lugar acordado previamente por lo que solo le hacía compañía.

— Déjalo, sabes que lo tienen dominado.

Umi estaba por responder pero la modista lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

— Pero ciertamente debo agradecer a tu novia por tan buena idea —Exclamó Eli con tono de burla.

— Si, son excelentes diseños y no pudiste encontrar mejores modelos —Concordó Maki con el mismo tono.

— Me alegra —Contestó como si no hubiera captado la indirecta — Yo también pensé lo mismo por eso se los pedí pero me costó mucho conseguir que modelaran.

— Me lo imagino.

Antes de que más burlas y comentarios sarcásticos continuaran las dos amigas de la modista al fin llegaban pero con atuendos nada normales.

— Kotori-chan lamento la demora pero tuvimos algunos inconvenientes.

Nozomi, ahora sin su disfraz masculino pero si con uno de otro tipo, usaba un traje de sacerdotisa bastante revelador del pecho y corto de las piernas además de su cabello atado en una coleta y algunos adornos en el pecho, también botas negras nada normales en una miko convencional.

— Es la última vez que te acompaño a uno de tus eventos.

La pequeña chica no se quedaba atrás con un sensual traje era claramente un disfraz de súcubo, incluida cola, alas y pequeños cuernos, pero dejando poco a la imaginación con los trozos de tela.

— Siempre dices lo mismo y nunca lo cumples —Contraatacó ignorando como el duo de densos no aparataron la mirada de ellas y aún más, parecían querer grabar en sus ojos cada parte de esas hermosas diosas.

Lo que Kotori notó y justo como pensó, no las reconocieron en absoluto.

— ¡Que indecentes! —Señaló Umi al ver los reveladores trajes.

— Tranquilo Umi-kun, solo son cosplay —Comentó su novia con toda calma.

— Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sean indecentes.

— Calma quieres —Dijo Eli colocando una mano en su hombro.

— Si, tampoco es para tanto —Maki lo imitó.

Segundos después ambos usaron sus manos para empujar al chico atrás y colocarse frente a las recién llegadas.

— Solo alguien elegida por los dioses resaltaría tan bien ese traje —Alagó el modelo Ayase tomando la mano de Nozomi para besarla como todo un galán — Ayase Eli, un placer conocerla.

— No pudiste escoger un mejor disfraz, ya que con tu belleza fácilmente puedes seducir a cualquier mortal —Maki también tomo la mano de Nico besándola — Soy Nishikino Maki, y ¿Cuál es el nombre de tan cautivante dama?

Umi intentaba no reír mientras Kotori grababa todo intentando no dejar nada fuera de cuadro.

— Todo un caballero —Nozomi le siguió le juego al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba — Pero lo siento, no eres mi tipo.

— Opino igual que mi amiga —Un poco brusca soltó su mano del Nishikino.

— ¿Y puedo saber cuál es tu tipo? —Eli no parecía rendirse fácilmente.

— Si me lo dices, creo que podríamos solucionar el problema —Maki intentó volver a tomar la mano de la súcubo.

Ambas chicas se vieron unos segundos a los ojos antes de sonreír.

— Un chico amable.

— Cariñoso.

— Comprensivo.

Enumeraron y ambos sonrieron confiados, nada que no pudieran cumplir.

— Y sobre todo fieles.

— Cosa que no son, jóvenes playboy.

Y pasando a su lado se dirigieron a la otra pareja, pero no contaban con que ambos las sujetaran del brazo.

— Si eso es todo.

— No hay problema.

— ¿Y qué les comentaran a sus fans? —Nozomi no perdió la compostura en ningún momento.

Lástima que Nico si por pocos segundos.

— N-no creo que se lo tomen muy bien.

Maki sonrió complacido por la reacción.

— Si estás a mi lado eso no importa —No iba a dejar que se le escapara esa oportunidad.

— Después de conocerte el resto de chicas no me importa —El rubio tampoco se rendiría.

— Las palabras las dice cualquiera.

— Lo que importa son las acciones.

Con eso dicho ambas se separaron y se acercaron a Kotori y fue cuando Umi recordó lo revelador de su vestuario.

— Son unas indecentes —Comentó ganando una mirada reprobatoria del trio femenino — Espero que no quieran arrastrar a Kotori también en sus eventos de cosplay, Nozomi, Nico.

Y fue cuando el duo de conquistadores cayó en cuenta sacando la revista y comparando los modelos con las chicas.

— Solo quiero decirte Umi —Comentó Nico tomando distancia — Que fue un gusto conocerte.

Y Umi también comprendió que abrió la caja de pandora al sentir las miradas molestas de su novia y Nozomi.

— Yazawa Nico —Murmuró Maki lo suficientemente alto para que la pequeña del grupo lo escuchara y volteara la vista.

— Tojo Nozomi —Dijo Eli ganando la atención de la miko.

— Lo siento Elicchi, después continuamos con todo esto —Comentó ignorando el estado de shock de ambos modelos — Hay un niño malo que castigar —Exclamó dirigiendo su mirada al tercer denso.

— Fue un accidente lo juro —Expresó en su defensa.

— Umi-kun —Volteó con la esperanza del perdón en su novia — No hay excusa —Habló con un tono dulce y suave pero al mismo tiempo tenebroso.

— Vamos Nicocchi, cooperas o ¿También tengo que castigarte?

— Lo siento Umi, si no puedes con el enemigo.

Y el duo permaneció en el sitio mientras veían como se llevaban a su asustado amigo que pedía su ayuda, pero ellos tampoco estaban deseosos de ayudar después de esa vergüenza.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Y las risas no paraban, pero esta vez no era por una revista si no por unas fotos exclusivas, ¿De quién?

— Este vestido blanco te queda perfecto —Comentó Nozomi sosteniendo la fotografía.

— Pero creo que a Umi-kun le quedó mejor este conjunto de maid —Ahora fue Kotori quien señaló la imagen.

— Que humillación —Si, su castigo fue travestirlo y posar para una serie exclusiva de fotos — Ya no me poder casar.

— No te preocupes, yo tomaré la responsabilidad —Dijo Kotori como si fuera lo más natural.

Lo único que lo consolaba, aparte de las palabras de su novia, era que podía molestar a sus dos amigos y sería por mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Tal vez incluya una continuación en "Las realidades del destino" pero sería hasta que llegue al arco de Eli, Maki o el de Umi... pero iré dejando noticias sobre eso en mi pagina de face... ahora debo concentrarme en Cutie Panther, el capitulo se está alargando más de lo que planeaba...**


End file.
